Katniss's Secret Surprise Sleepover Party
by StupidityKilledTheCat
Summary: Clove,Glimmer, Foxface, Madge, Annie Cresta, and Rue celebrate a sleepover party at Katniss's house. A surprise visitor comes to the party. Peeta and Gale dress up as girls to attend the party but the girls die of unnatural things. Who will remain?
1. Life Is Good

_**Yes I am obsessed with the HUNGER GAMES AND TOONTOWN! THEY ARE BOTH AMAZING! Read my story**_

_**"Katniss Everdeen's New Life".  
><strong>_

* * *

><p><em>Ding! Dong! <em>I sauntered slowly towards my door. Who could that be at 3:00 in the afternoon? That is my sleeping time! If this wastes my time, I WILL KILL THAT PERSON!. I immediately open the door and my mouth gapes wide

open. There! Right in front of me was Clove, Glimmer, Foxface, Madge, Annie Cresta, and Tiny Rue. All of them were carrying cakes, cupcakes, cookies, soda, beer, pizza, tissue boxes, horror movies, and CHICK FLICKS! Gosh I

HATE CHICK FLICKS! "Sleepover Party!" all the girls yell. I immediately slam the door. Gosh! All of em are here to ruin my time! My precious time... My precious time consists of locking the bathroom door and sleeping in the dirty

tub. Haymitch always uses that tub and that's why I like using it. All of a sudden, Clove kicks the door down and the rest of the girls come pouring in. "Hey you owe me a new door Clove!" I yell angrily. I follow the girls towards

my room. All of them were armed with pillows and they started attacking each other. "Calm down!" I say in a angry voice. I spotted Foxface putting a brick inside her pillow case. I see the sly grin plastered across her

face."THAT SLY FOX!"I immediately pull out my bow and sent an arrow towards her shirt. _Thwock! _The golden arrow pins Foxface to the wall. The red brick slides out of her pillow case. The girls gasp once they heard the brick

clatter to the floor BUT THEY DIDN'T CARE ANYMORE! I hear the whizzing of a knife flying towards me. I duck down. I immediately scold Clove for nearly killing me. Rue slams a pillow into Glimmer's pretty face. Glimmer screeches as

she falls face-first on the floor. The pretty girl falls unconscious. Rue hands me a pillow. "Come and join the fun Katniss! Don't be a party pooper." "I'm not a party pooper!" I argue back. I smack the pillow against Rue's

back. She flies in the air as she lands on top of Madge. They both fall unconscious. I started laughing. "It's like hitting two mockingjays with one stone!" I guffaw. Every girl that is still conscious starts laughing at my little joke.

"That's the spirit Katniss!" Foxface yells as she slams a bricked pillow into my head. Everything starts turning black. My body hits the floor with a loud _THUMP! **You sho**__**uld never trust a fox at all!**_


	2. Partying!

_** Glimmer's POV**_

"DO IT!" Clove scolds. She holds a knife up to Madge's throat. "No! I find this very INAPPROPRIATE!". "WHAT! ARE YOU A LESBIAN OR SOMETHING!" Clove shrieks. "I WILL SLIT YOUR THROAT!". Madge lifts up the shirt of Finnick Odair. His 6-pack and abdominal muscles start showing. His stomach rising up and down. Madge licks Finnick's 6-pack. He slowly moans. Madge drops to the ground gasping. "He reeks of ketchup!" Madge whines. She passes out. Clove sighs. "Anybody else want to try? This party is already

becoming boring!". I decided to do something fun for once. I whip my hair back and headed towards Finnick. I farted on his face. He drops to the ground dead. Everybody stares at me. "What do you want punk!" I yell. "Wow, this girl may be hot but she is definitely a boy" Rue whispers.

* * *

><p><strong><em>Peeta's POV<em>**

****"Gale! I heard Katniss was throwing a sleep-over party! Wanna go crash it?" I say. Gale nods. "Sure why not! Hot girls are definitely going to be there". Gale and I headed over towards Katniss's house. I rang the doorbell and Katniss appears in front of us. "Sorry guys! This is an ONLY-GIRLS PARTY!". She slams the door in front of us. I started thinking for a while. "We definitely have to go to this party! We can't just stand here like stalkers!" I say. "Come on Gale, lets go to my mom's room!".

"Sooo, this is your amazing idea!" Gale scolds. He was wearing a blonde wig and a tight blue mini-dress. Luckily, the dress hides his amazing muscles! I was wearing a tight red mini-dress and a light green wig! We headed over to Katniss's house once again. "Who are you?" she says. "I am the female tribute of District 7! My name is..." I poke Gale in the ribs. "Ouchie!" he whines. He bends down and rips his dress revealing his butt. He farts. Katniss wrinkles her nose in disgust. "My name is... Gaila!".

"My name is PP!" I announce. "Pee-Pee?" Katniss says, slightly confused. "Yaa... Pee-PEE!". Katniss leads us to her room. We saw almost every female tribute from the 73rd Hunger Games! "AAAAHHHH!" Glimmer screams. Her head smashes against the TV and Rue starts to cry. "TV IS MY LIFE!" Rue wails. " "Guys I think I can fix it! After all, a girl can do the things a man can do!" Foxface says. "Shut up, you'll never be the man your mother is!" Clove scolds.

"Have you been shopping lately? They are selling lives at the mall, you should get one!" Annie says. "Ya! You seriously don't have a life since you always criticize others, Clove!" Rue yells. "I like pie!" Glimmer randomly says. "Why won't you make a clone of yourself?" Clove says. "Why?" Glimmer asks. "So you can fuck yourself!". Clove pulls out a knife and kills off Glimmer.


	3. Mini Bloodbath

_**Deaths: Glimmer (Was stabbed by Clove)**_

_** Clove (Was trampled over by Primrose)  
><strong>_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Rue's POV<strong>_

I gasped. "HOW COULD YOU KILL GLIMMER!" I shriek. Clove and I stare at each other for a long time. She scratches her butt and farts. She blinks and falls to the ground screaming. "I ALWAYS WIN! I ALWAYS, ALWAYS, ALWAYS, ALWAYS, WIN!" Clove whines. Ugh! What a pussy. . . "OK! I HAD ENOUGH HERE!" I shout. "I don't want anybody getting into trouble. We must keep this a secret. We can't leave Katniss's house until 20 years later!" I say.

The girls stare at me as if I am crazy. "Someone get a bed-sheet!" I command. Annie and Foxface walk towards the closet. "If assholes could fly, this ugly place would be an airport" Foxface whispers. "I know right!". The girls wrap the bed-sheet around Glimmer's stiff body. Then they threw her body into the attic. I walked towards the kitchen to see Clove sitting down and Madge making tea. "Guys, I better leave!" the knife throwing girl says.

Clove walks towards the door. "Leaving so soon! I was about to poison your tea!" Madge says as she pours potassium cyanide into Clove's drink. Clove sticks out her tongue and opens the door. To her horror, she gets trampled over by Primrose Everdeen. "OMG! I DIDN'T KNOW MY BIG SISTER GETS TO THROW A SLEEPOVER PARTY!" Prim squeaks. I face palm. When Prim leaves the room to bother the other girls, I see Clove's dead body. I can see her jaw was crushed. "Fuck Prim" I say as I drop Clove's body into the trash can.


	4. 3 Dead Already

_**Deaths: 1. Finnick Odair (Glimmer farts on his face)**_

_** 2. Glimmer (Clove stabs Glimmer)**_

_** 3. Clove (Primrose tramples over Clove's while crushing her jaw)**_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Primrose <strong>_

"Let's BOOGIE!" I shriek. I start doing my own Irish jig even though I am not Irish. Now I was trying to do a cart-wheel but instead my legs slam against the new girl, Gaila. "Ouchie!" Gaila screams as she slams on the cold marble floor. A loud popping sound is heard. I noticed that Gaila's breasts were once large, now they are flat as a piece of paper. Gaila quickly flees the room. "Hey, let's play darts!" Annie says. She grabs a menacing blue dart and sends it flying towards the other new girl, Pee-Pee. The girl screams as another popping sound is heard.

One breast is flat as a sheet of paper. The other one is just big. . . Pee-Pee cries as she flees the room. "Okay guys... This is getting very weird" Katniss says. "Everybody, just relax or watch TV". Madge sits down on a padded cushion and reads a book. She pulls out a pair of reading glasses and puts it on. "Do you need those reading glasses to see the size of your dick?" Annie says. Madge who seems very upset slams a lamp against Annie's head. "Sweet Dreams" Madge mocks. Katniss sighs as she pushed Annie's body under her bed.

"Hey Rue!" I greet. "That's my name! Don't wear it out!" Rue says. I find myself embracing her. "GET OFF ME BITCH!" Rue screams. She pulls out a vase and slams my head with it.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Status<strong>_

_**Primrose: Gets knocked out by Rue with a vase**_

_**Annie: Gets knocked out by Madge with a lamp**_

_**Everybody else is fine!  
><strong>_


	5. You Can OutFox The Fox!

**_Deaths: 4. Madge (Clove shoots Madge with a gun)  
><em>**

**_ 5. Foxface (Every girl stabs Foxface with a knife)_**

* * *

><p><strong><em>Foxface's POV<em>**

I sighed. I decided to use the bathroom! To my horror, I saw Madge playing dress-up with Finnick Odair's dead body! His body was now decomposed. "OH MY GOSH!" I scream. "WHAT NOW! I AM JUST PLAYING WITH FINNICK! I WAS ABOUT TO DRESS HIM UP IN A PRINCESS COSTUME!" Madge whines. Clove finally comes to the rescue. "CLOVE! I THOUGHT YOU WERE DEAD!" I shriek. Clove pulls out a gun and shoots Madge's forehead. "I am still alive! I OWN YA!" Madge says. She gets up and starts doing a hip-hop dance. "I OWN YA! I OWN YA! I OW-" She never gets to finish her sentence. Madge slumps to the ground dead. Clove glares at me then she leaves the room. "EWW! YOU LEAVE ME WITH THIS PIECE OF ****!" I whined. I lifted Madge's body and dumped her into the toilet head-first.

Her body won't go all the way in. "UGH! MADGE YOUR FAT! LOSE SOME WEIGHT!" I shout. "ANSWER ME YOU LARGE PIECE OF FAT!" I scream. She won't answer. OH YEAH! I FORGOT SHE WAS DEAD! I grabbed the plunger and started smacking Madge's head with it. Finally, I have managed to shove her whole entire head inside the small opening. I heard a few cracks but I thought it was Buttercup eating some crackers.

I enter the living room to find the girls having a food-fight. "Hey that's not fair!" I whine. I grab a piece of cake then I chucked it towards Prim. Prim falls to the ground coughing and sputtering. She was choking. "Ehh. . . Let her die!" Katniss laughs. Rue comes to the rescue. She jumps on Prim's body and out comes the piece of cake. After Prim's near death-experience, we decided to watch a horror movie! We were watching "The Grudge". We saw the jaw-less girl walking down the stairs. I think her name is Yoko? Well, this stupid guy comes in and slips on the puddle of paint. I think it was blood! "Yoko? Are you okay?" the guy asks. "UGH! WHAT A STUPID QUESTION!" I yell. The girls tell me to shut up except for the cry-baby Prim. We finally got to the part where Yoko turns around! She was all bloody and she had ripped clothes. "UGH! HIDEOUS FASHION TREND!" I yell. I start eating the pieces of saliva covered cake from Prim's chest. The new girls, Gaila and Pee-Pee, were too frightened. They ran out of the room crying. Now, Yoko's tongue falls out of her jaw-less mouth. "WAAAAHHHHHHH! THIS MOVIE IS TOO SCARY!" Prim shrieks. "I AGREE WITH PRIM! THIS MOVIE SUCKS AND IT IS TOO SCARY!" I say boldly. "HEY THIS IS MY FAVORITE MOVIE! YOU DON'T MOCK MY MOVIES! EVERYBODY LIKES WHATEVER I LIKE!" Clove says. It was obvious she was a spoiled brat. Clove hands everybody else a knife. "Hey where's my knife? Do I get a knife?" I ask. Everyone stares at me with a maniac look. I can see the bloodlust in their eyes. "THE KNIFE IS IN YOUR BACK!" Rue shouts.

"WHAT! There is no knife in my back! Your a silly little girl!" I giggle. "ATTACK!" Clove commands. "AHHHH! THAT HURTS!" I shout. "THIS IS WHAT YOU GET FOR TALKING SO LOUDLY IN THE MOVIE!" Annie shouts. "MOVIES AND TELEVISION IS MY LIFELINE!" Katniss shouts. "BITCH!" Rue shouts. Prim pins the knife into my back. Clove starts sawing off my arms. "NOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" I scream. Everything goes black.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Status-<strong>_

_**Clove: She was risen from the dead because of the Magical Houdini!  
><strong>_

_**Everyone else is fine!  
><strong>_


End file.
